


Fuego (SebaCiel)

by FengSuave



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BL, Drama & Romance, Family Issues, Future Lemons, Human Sebastian Michaelis, It's Legal in Los Santos, M/M, Marijuana, Medicinal Drug Use, Minor William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff, Not your usual love story, Rachel Phantomhive - Freeform, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian Michaelis Smokes Weed, Single Parents with Kids Dating, Step-Sibling Incest, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Teenage Rebellion, Teenage Sebastian Michaelis, Typical FengSuave Material, Vincent Phantomhive - Freeform, Yaoi, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengSuave/pseuds/FengSuave
Summary: SebaCiel AU: Nobody asks to start their lives over without a good reason. Ciel's life was idealistic until Sebastian plummets into it. Sebastian's life was up in smoke until Ciel attempts to force him out of it. What happens if they end up under the same roof? What if a single flame brings them together? Will the situation change their relationship indefinitely or will they keep it a secret from everyone else?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or any characters. I don't own the fictional city Los Santos from GTA V. This is NOT a crossover; strictly Black Butler. :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: https://fengsuave123.tumblr.com/

Sebastian refused to accept the severity of what was going on, although two things were irrefutable.

One: He did not want to start his entire life over.

Two: His mother was a treacherous woman.

The moment the confession dropped from her dishonorable lips, their souls shattered into a million pieces. An affair that was abhorrent to the father and son. Sixteen years desecrated from the reprehensible infidelity. In a state of mixed anger and disbelief, he packed up his only son, Sebastian, and two large suitcases containing the essentials. All of his friends and memories were abandoned in the mountains along with his wretched, estranged mother. He was simply a new face in a sea of strangers without a name for himself. All possibilities were around him, but he could care less at this point.

This is not how he envisioned his future; a broken one.

"Hey, champ, don't worry!" A playful nudge of his father's elbow and the crack in his voice drew him from his thoughts. "New life, new school, new friends, and... hey, you might find a nice _girl_ in Los Santos." Sebastian's crimson eyes floated out of his passenger side window with a faint scowl, not responding to his father's consolations.

He knew his father was far more broken than him. Relationships were the last thing on his mind; he was quite stubborn, slightly sadistic, and his number one lover came in the form of a green, medicinal plant that relaxed him after a good smoke session. Besides, it had been a long time since the love bug bit him.

The glaring neon numbers on the touch-screen car stereo blinked incessantly in the corner of his eye, reading 7:52. He tightened his hand around the brown strap of his navy blue backpack once the sight of his new school came into view. He did not feel ready to deal with a bunch of snobby brats at his new all-males high school academy.

Already the second day in Los Santos and he considered leaving. Realistically, he couldn't leave now. Where could he possibly go? Back to his mother? Not a single chance.

"Alright, son!" Vincent chirped in an attempt to motivate his son. The car pulled up at the gates of the school; a slight crunch over the gravel before coming to a stop. "I'll be here to pick you up after school." His father waved his farewell, watching with a proud grin as his only son, clad in the school's official uniform, slammed the door shut without a single word. Sebastian gave his father a curt nod, shouldering his bag on one shoulder and the other hand in his pocket.

 _Here we go_ , Sebastian thought to himself with a subtle eye roll and swaggered over towards the entrance where the other male students were chattering, walking, and playing around together. The wind threw his obsidian hair to the side, the sun shone bright overhead, and the chatter drifted all around him. His red converses slapped against the concrete, eyes navigating to an area that appeared to be discreet. He was not going to start this day without getting high.

Ciel Phantomhive, the student council president of Los Santos Academy for Boys, surveyed all of the incoming male students with an air of confidence in his short stance. He held a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other, meticulously noting anything out of order. Any violation going against the school's code of conduct would be taken care of by him and his vice president, Alois Trancy. He had to make sure that the students were dressed appropriately in the official school uniform: Black slacks, white button up shirt, a royal blue tie, and a tan vest. His outfit was different: Black shorts that barely reached his knees, white button up shirt, a black tie, and a tan vest. His slender, pale legs were partially covered up with high black socks and matching heeled, laced up boots. Alois sported an identical uniform to Ciel in order to create a distinction between the student body and student council government.

"President Phantomhive, look, there's trouble over there!" Alois alerted the bluish-black haired boy. Ciel whipped his attention up from his clipboard, eyes darting over to where Alois' finger was pointing anxiously. There were dissipating clouds of smoke. This was certainly out of the ordinary; the rules were very strict and each student was expected to obey accordingly. How dare someone violate the written code!

"Insolent fool." Ciel muttered under his breath, his black heeled boots echoed against the slick steps; Alois followed closely behind the most powerful student on campus. Ciel was the nephew of Madame Red. Nobody crossed Ciel, or else they would face expulsion.

Sighing in delight, Sebastian's crimson eyes glazed over and his eyelids dropped slightly. He watched in amusement. The clouds of smoke were fleeting, dissipating, evaporating, traveling out further into the atmosphere. All of his nerves were settled as soon as the THC hit, leaving him in a smile inducing buzz and relaxed shoulders. He thought back to the day that his father and him arrived here in this city they call Los Santos. He knew that there were parts of this city that were rich and others that suffered poverty. He was lucky enough to fall in between the two extremes. He took another deep inhale, mentally deciding that he would go back to the academy and get this over with.

"I hope you are enjoying yourself." Ciel's strong voice boomed from around the corner, eyeing Sebastian in pure disgust with folded arms against his chest. Sebastian was hunched against the stonewall, smirking up at the petite boy. Ciel had the harshest glare painted across his face. Sebastian was not scared of anyone, especially this pip squeak- he bullied kids like Ciel.

"Heh, looks like you need to take a hit." Rich, deep blue eyes narrowed as he watched Sebastian press the blunt between his lips, inhale deeply, and blew the smoke in Ciel's face. Sebastian thought the entire situation was ridiculous. Back home in the mountains, it was not unusual to see people smoking a blunt on their way to work or at the local school that he attended. Hell, every friend he ever had was a stoner. Even a few of the teachers lit up with him and his buddies after the school bell dismissed them.

"Throw it out _now_!" Alois ordered with a raised fist. Ciel's glare flickered from Sebastian, who was in the process of standing to his feet, to Alois.

Who said that Alois held a higher status than Ciel? Nobody, that's who.

"Alois. Stay silent. I've got this." Alois gasped lightly with a few obedient nods, pursing his lips together and straightening his posture like a loyal dog. Ciel's authoritative tone of voice could scare even the biggest, burliest man into cowering on the ground in terror. He was not going to back down; he had the most respect and highest reputation in this academy.

"You are breaking school codes. Everyone is under the same conditions, including you." Sebastian chuckled at the feminine, graceful appearance that contradicted the stern, proud voice. This irked Ciel. He clutched his clipboard tighter in his small hands, eyebrows furrowed dangerously low and a faint scowl pulling at his lips.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" Alois couldn't hold his tongue any longer. Ciel was his idol, his childhood friend, and he refused to allow such disrespect.

"No, and I really don't care, to be honest. Besides..." Sebastian approached Ciel as he flicked the smoldered joint aside and smashed it into the cement. "I won't let someone like _you_ order me around." After saying this, Sebastian pressed himself against Ciel's slightly shorter stature and smirked down with a sneer. Ciel's eyes narrowed, taking a step back to stand taller with a stern look gracing his childish, pale face. He never turned down a challenge.

"Alois, I need you to take this _delinquent_ to Madame Red's office this instance. That is an order!" Ciel commanded, strolling away from Sebastian with his clipboard in hand, closing his eyes in satisfaction when they passed him in the direction of the school's entrance. He was not going to be bossed around by anyone, let alone this tasteless, ill-mannered student.

Once they arrived in front of the door, Alois' fist bounced off of the hard wood with a few rhythmic knocks. Madame Red granted them access. Sebastian trailed behind Alois with a look of indifference on his face.

"The new student is in here?" Her body was clad in all red, which matched her business name accordingly. "What happened?"

"Well, the new student here, Sebastian Michaelis," Alois gestured to Sebastian, who was schooling a guilty expression, "thinks that he can break the rules." Alois listed off all of the things that Sebastian was doing wrong. His shoes were out of the official dress code, he was smoking marijuana on campus, and he disrespected the student council president.

Madame Red, the chairwoman of the L.S. Academy for Boys, looked at Sebastian, appalled. "I have no words for such a disgraceful act." Her eyes darted from Sebastian to her clutched hands and then back to Sebastian. "Go home before I decide to expel you, Sebastian Michaelis! I will make sure that your father knows of your misconduct." She released a harsh, derisive laugh, sending Sebastian a dismissive flick of her wrist to leave her sight. Through clenched teeth, she muttered, "Good day." Without another word, Alois guided Sebastian out of the office. Once Sebastian was pushed out the double doors of the academy, Alois twisted on his heels to continue his school day. One less delinquent to ruin his and Ciel's day together.

In the chairwoman's office, Sebastian pretended to be offended and petrified of her threats. He knew how to manipulate the system. He knew that Madame Red was the type to thrive off of her power trips, so he merely used it to his advantage. Soon, he would have her playing right into his hands; he would have the upper hand. He was quite the ingenious devil.

Sighing softly, he pulled out his phone to contact his father. He stood out by the front, waiting for Vincent to answer his damn phone. He leaned against one side of the steel gates where he was dropped off a few hours ago. His eyes absentmindedly studied the vibrant green trees across the street.

"Sebastian?" Vincent's voice sounded befuddled to receive a call from his son, who should have been in class by now. Sebastian stood up from his nonchalant position, red converse shoe absentmindedly kicking a pebble around on the concrete. He held his phone close to his face.

"Hey Dad, you're not going to believe this..." Sebastian started, followed by a snicker at what happened to him earlier, but decided to throw in a few white lies here and there. Vincent shook his head and tuned his son out before his storytelling could even commence by hanging up. He had an inkling of his son's antics getting him into trouble, again.

The familiar car pulled up and beckoned Sebastian to get in with a loud grumble from the engine. Sebastian shouldered off his bag before he stepped into the car. Visibly relaxing, Sebastian was indeed elated to skip school. High school was a waste of his precious time.

"Dad-!"

"I don't want to hear it. You're grounded."

 _What the fuck?_ Sebastian's jaw slackened, crimson eyes hardened, and black eyebrows lowered at the words that spilled from his father's lips.

"When we get back to the apartment, you are to unpack the rest of your things that you have been ignoring and clean that place from top to bottom." Vincent's voice overpowered Sebastian's protests and he listed off his expectations. "After it's sparkling clean, you will stay in the room and be silent for the rest of the day. You can only come out to use the restroom. I will deliver lunch and dinner to you."

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but his words were silenced once again.

"And don't pull any shit with me, because I will make sure to punish you more." Sebastian sighed audibly, exasperated, watching as their apartment came into view.

Looking out of his passenger seat's window, he noticed that there was a subway nearby their apartment, bustling with people of all ages. That was something that Sebastian was not used to, but he had to adapt to his new surroundings, begrudgingly.

Before the ride was over, Vincent side glanced over to Sebastian, who was muttering something along the lines of 'fuck off' under his breath. He really wanted to punch something but managed to swallow his fury and settled for a loud huff.

"One more peep from you and I'll confiscate that phone for an entire week." Vincent was not joking around. He partially blamed his son's mother for making him this way, but there was still some time to mold him. Was he being too harsh? Probably. Was he doing it to make Sebastian more responsible and less entitled? Absolutely.

The next day, Sebastian's eyes cracked open and he fumbled tiredly for his cellphone. It wasn't there.

 _What the hell?_ He thought to himself, inadvertently rousing himself from his slumber. He raised an eyebrow at the absence of his cellphone. His father must have confiscated it. But he didn't even say anything!

"Dad! Where's my phone?" Sebastian shouted out from the bedroom where he was a prisoner yesterday. Vincent's footsteps grew louder as he neared the bedroom that Sebastian was temporarily staying in.

Vincent scrutinized Sebastian from the door's threshold and planted his hands on his hips. "Madame Red left me a voicemail on my cell phone last night. I heard about what happened. _Your_ story contradicted hers. You lost your cell phone privileges for this week. You will get it back on Friday, if and _only if_ , your behavior improves. Now, get ready for school."

Sebastian placed his hands on his face, tugging at the unnoticeable bags under his eyes, feigning distress as his pupils fixated on the ceiling above him. His father departed from his sight, only the echoing footsteps down the hallway could be heard to confirm that.

Sebastian heaved out an audible groan of frustration. He was so close to hoodwinking his father. He couldn't believe that bitch would actually go through with her threats. _Now_ he was given a reason to misbehave. It was all Ciel's fault! Alois wasn't innocent either. He would just have to teach them a lesson. Discreetly. He wasn't irresponsible enough to draw himself any more attention.

Ciel checked off each students' names, nodding approval if they passed his daily inspection. Alois smiled appreciatively at Ciel, who was so responsible and steadfast with his role as the student council president.

Alois studied Ciel's perfectly proportioned body. A fresh, lighthearted gust of wind ruffled Ciel's locks, eliciting an impatient frown as he hastily combed his fringe back to its normal position. It was useless; the wind continued its bothersome actions. Ciel was on the shorter side of the average teenage boy's height. Aside from his short and slender stature, his fragility and asthma could be seen as his only imperfections.

That is one of the paramount reasons why Ciel withheld such a powerful position. If anyone disobeyed, he would punish them accordingly. _Nobody_ fucked with Ciel; he claimed that it was better to be feared than loved. His austere exterior prevented him from making any friends other than Alois. How could Alois remain so loyal to him? Ciel would never understand.

"You there!" Ciel's voice boomed early in the morning, pointing at a random, half-asleep student with his tie hanging loose around his neck. The kid was stumbling side to side like a zombie; presumably sleep-deprived. 

"You are out of the dress code; fix your tie at once!" The student obeyed, erasing the groggy expression on his face. He corrected his tie and scurried off; he did not want to confront the chairwoman later if he didn't follow Ciel's strict orders.

The school bell chimed repeatedly at 8:00 sharp. The idle students hastened their pace to their assigned homerooms. Ciel and Alois marched behind the scurrying students, making sure that nobody was out of line.

Sebastian settled in a random seat, watching a crowd of students bustling through the door. He was currently vexed, although his face never conveyed it. He swore that his father was out to get him.

First, cleaning that dirty ass apartment. Then, solitary confinement, and his phone was in his father's possession until Friday. It was only Tuesday and he just wanted to smoke a joint. Oh, did Sebastian forget to mention that his father chewed him out for smoking weed? Yeah, that happened on the car ride to the school. His hidden stash was probably disposed of by now.

The teacher entered the classroom with a beaming grin on his face. His brown hair was combed back, giving him a professional appearance. Sebastian inwardly chuckled and thought to himself, _Someone got laid this morning._ The mention of his name jerked him out of his sarcastic assumption.

"Sebastian Michaelis is our new student. Please, stand up and tell us something about yourself." Sebastian arched an eyebrow followed by a sigh as he stood nonchalantly to his feet. Before his words tumbled out, the student council president cleared his throat from the doorway. He proceeded to stride into the classroom, heels clicking against the polished floor, and claimed his assigned seat near the front of the classroom.

"Good morning, President Phantomhive!" Everyone sang in unison as if they were a part of a cult, seemingly fearful of the shorty's presence. He simply ignored the students, turning to settle his azure eyes on Sebastian, and waited for the standing student to continue his speech that he intentionally interrupted.

"My name's Sebastian Michaelis. I'm new to Los Santos, uh, I smoke weed, so if anyone wants to light up with me-"

The teacher cut off Sebastian, gasping loudly. "Michaelis! This is not the way you want to start off, especially in front of President Phantomhive!" There were a few students that snickered, which was quickly reprimanded by the teacher shouting "Silence!". Ciel smirked to himself as he turned away from the sight of Sebastian getting chewed out in front of everyone by the homeroom teacher.

Sebastian nodded with a slight shrug of his shoulders, "You told me to tell something about myself." His classmates shared words under their breaths, glancing over at the attractive, new student. He sat down, glancing out of the window and ignored everything for the rest of the class period.

Once the dismissal for lunch sounded off, Sebastian slithered through the hallways and searched for the courtyard that some random student told him about. He brought lunch with him, so he could avoid the lunch line and the disgusting food that could rival prison food for rats.

Settling down on the freshly cut grass shaded by a large willow tree, he unfolded the paper bag that contained his lunch; carrots, chips, a bottle of pink lemonade, and a cheese, lettuce, ham, and tomato sandwich. He munched on his lunch, savoring every bite like it was his last. He was lost in his own world until two students approached him.

"Sebastian!" One of the students with red hair chimed, waltzing over to him in a flamboyant manner. The other student had blonde hair and a slightly gruff appearance for his young age, a toothpick resting between his clenched teeth. Sebastian finished the rest of his sandwich, licking the mayo from the corner of his mouth. He sipped on his water bottle, washing down any food stuck in his esophagus.

"Who are you?" He couldn't help but ask, not too happy about people invading his personal time. There was a reason for him to isolate himself from the other annoying pupils.

"My name is Grell, and this," he motioned to the blonde, "is Baldroy!" Sebastian's gaze flickered between both of them. Nodding, he welcomed them to sit down. Why not make a few friends? Maybe they would be open minded to light up a joint with him. Get faded and hang out in this foreign city.

"Oi, Sebastian, you mention that you smoke weed. We smoke, too. Heh, lots of these boys don't smoke, because they are scared of President Phantomhive, I must say you got big balls to pull what you did in the homeroom." Sebastian smirked at this, biting audibly on his carrot. Grell nodded in agreement, fidgeting in place with, what one could discern as, exhilaration.

"Yeah, that pip squeak can't do anything other than tell Madame Red every time he doesn't get his way. Hmm, what a brat." Sebastian said this with closed eyes, but after he finished, he heard someone to the left of them clear their throat. It was Ciel. Sebastian had to restrain from patting his back, fully satisfied that the person was right there to hear what he said.

"I'll show you how much of a _brat_ I am when you are officially expelled." Grell and Baldroy stood up and scurried away as soon as Ciel sent them a harsh glare, telling them to scram. Sebastian looked up at Ciel from his spot, knowing that he could easily beat up this boy.

"Where's your boyfriend? What's his name again? Alois?" Sebastian taunted cunningly. Ciel narrowed his eyes dangerously, stepping forward to lean down and grip Sebastian by his tie. With an agitated tug of the silky fabric, Sebastian scoffed when Ciel could not move him more than an inch forward.

"That is none of your concern. I'm in charge here, I have the last word, and I determine your fate. Is that understood?" Ciel spat out, releasing Sebastian's blue tie. The black haired male carefully packed up the rest of his belongings and placed them to the side. Sebastian's eyes averted from Ciel to his surroundings to make sure that nobody was around.

Ciel gasped out in pain as he was swiftly pinned against the tree that Sebastian was previously leaning against. To Ciel's dismay, Sebastian was quick on his feet and had the strength of an angry bull. His small wrists were pinned above his head. The bark of the tree rubbed roughly against his soft, sensitive, pale skin. He was trapped; unease spreading across his cheeks. Sebastian's black dress shoe clad foot forced Ciel's black laced up heeled boot clad feet apart without resistance.

"I won't say it again. I don't let _anyone_ tell me what I can and can't do. Looks like I need to teach you a lesson for getting me in trouble." Ciel turned his cheek to Sebastian's approaching face, flailing helplessly as he felt the taller male's knee bend upwards between his slim thighs prevent him from budging. Sebastian breathed hotly in Ciel's ear, eliciting a soft, intrigued groan. With Sebastian's other hand, he gripped Ciel's chubby cheeks harshly, forcing his light rosy tinted lips into a cute pout. He ghosted his lips over Ciel's squished lips. Ciel squeezed his wide eyes shut; he couldn't cry out for help. He was powerless in this position. His heart was pounding in his chest from a mixture of fear and something else.

Sebastian loosened his grip enough to capture Ciel's lips as he swung their bodies to the side and onto the grass beneath them. Sebastian's body hunched over Ciel's small body, pinning his wrists against the ground. Ciel struggled to whimper as he was running out of oxygen and became light headed from the bruising kiss. Sebastian disconnected his lips from Ciel's gaping mouth with a soft popping noise.

Ciel's face was a bright red from embarrassment and fury. To make matters worse, his first kiss was stolen by the academy's new, notorious delinquent. Once he was released from Sebastian's hold, he stumbled over on his hands and knees, heaving noisily.

In that split second, Sebastian almost felt guilty for the frail boy. Ciel was choking, chest tight, and tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. His hand searched frantically for his inhaler in his pant's pocket. He shoved it between his lips and inhaled the medicated air that sneezed out of it. He repeated the action a few more times until he was breathing normally again.

"Michaelis!" He shouted with a few coughs in tow, weakly standing to his feet along with Sebastian. He almost wanted to help Ciel to his feet, but pride kept him from doing that.

"I told you not to fuck with me. Next time, I might do something far more sinister." Sebastian said this after licking his lips seductively. He enjoyed others in pain, especially flirting with them in their weakened states.

"You will pay for this, Michaelis. Mark my bloody words!" Ciel threatened and straightened his uniform out, brushing off his shorts and picking the shards of grass from his high length black socks.

"Note taken, then, President Phantomhive." The mockery spilled from Sebastian's mouth, relishing the sight of Ciel storming away in defeat. It was almost as if the boy had his tail between his legs.

Meanwhile, Vincent was typing in the twelfth job application since Sebastian went to school. He needed a job to help them move out of Undertaker's apartment. Besides, the long, silver haired man was begging for jokes since him and Sebastian moved in. Additionally, Undertaker was not the most organized and clean man in the world. His apartment was filthy, well, until Sebastian had to clean it. Now, it was somewhat presentable.

Nearly three hours passed and many applications were submitted online. Vincent stood up with a stretch and yawned. His back cracked embarrassingly loud, confirming his age. He rubbed his strained eyes to will away the fuzziness. He checked the time on his cell phone and jumped at the time. School was out. Sebastian was probably waiting.

Sebastian didn't mind waiting around for his father; it wasn't anything new. It's not like he had his phone to call the old man. Baldroy and Grell were hanging out with him, urging him to just ditch the place and get on the subway instead. As much as Sebastian wanted to do that, he wanted his phone back.

"Let's wait until this weekend. I should have my phone back by then," he explained briefly and perked up when he saw his father's car in the distance. "I'll see you guys later." They nodded, waving as they departed in the direction of the nearby subway that took them home.

Ciel was currently looking over the school's budget paperwork. Alois was filing other paperwork on the opposite side of the spacious office. There was something off about Ciel. He seemed tense, out of focus. Alois' hands let go of the blindly white papers with black inked words, shut the cabinet's metal drawer, and skulked over to Ciel.

"Something on your mind, President Phantomhive?" Ciel heaved out a frustrated sigh, glancing at his concerned best friend. He hunched forward in his chair, lacing his fingers together as he supported his chin with his elbows resting against the hardwood surface. His reflection could be seen from Alois' angle.

"I don't want to talk about it. Please, get back to work. I want to leave soon." Alois could hear a faint weakness or disappointment in Ciel's unusually soft tone of voice. He was not his normal self. Something traumatic must have happened in order for his stern exterior to crack so easily.

"Go home, I'll take care of it for you. You seem tired." As much as Ciel hated to hear someone else tell him what to do, he desperately wanted to go home and unwind. It had been a while since he had indulged in his favorite hobby. Another sigh broke the silence and Ciel thanked Alois before he grabbed his messenger bag and made his way out of the office and out of the school. He inhaled the fresh air outside and exhaled to calm his jittery nerves. He could still feel Sebastian's vigorous lips pressed against his untouched lips, the way he hovered over his body and pinned his wrists down against the ground. The hot breath against his ears that sent shivers running up and down his spine. He shook his head violently in a futile attempt to forget the memory.

"No. I do not want to think about him. He's not even my type." Ciel knew he was lying to himself, but he did not need this distraction. He was the student council president. He had so much on his plate. A delinquent ravishing him against his will should not have been desired, even on a subconscious level.

By the time he shook his thoughts away completely, he was standing in front of the subway station. It was muscle memory. He had ridden on the subway everyday since he was very young with his mother and father. The bittersweet memories of both of his parents holding his little hands while the third stop announced the way to their beautiful, loving, humble home.

He didn't realize the tear that trickled down his cheek until he exited the subway that stopped at the third stop, the unique jerk of the subway that alerted him every single day. His stop was announced like a robot on the overhead speaker, alas it fell deaf on his ears. He shuffled off before a crowd of people boarded onto the subway. That was his least favorite part about riding the subway; the people, so pushy and selfish.

"Ciel, my baby boy!" Rachel cried out in delight when her only son opened the front door and strolled inside. He removed his shoes and hung his messenger bag on the hook adjacent to the front door. He stepped through the hallway with light echoes of his sock clad feet and sniffed the air. He was taken away with the familiar scent of his favorite dish. Rachel was the best cook in the world. No other woman or man could compare to his mother. The woman was strict but undeniably loving in every way.

"What's for dinner, mum?" He smiled as he was pulled into a loving, warm embrace. He already knew, but feigned ignorance. He snuggled against her shoulder, enjoying what he always looked forward to when he came home from school. His mother gave him so much attention that he didn't need any more attention elsewhere.

"Your favorite, fish and chips!" Ciel parted from the hug and smiled brightly at her, giving her a soft 'thank you' before he bounced upstairs to escape to his paradise. His bedroom. His privacy. His cream color blanketed bed; so spacious and inviting after a long day at the academy.

He fell face first on his bed with a delighted squeak and then headed over to his closet to pluck out his hair extensions and make up. He laid out all of his things that he would need after dinner. This was the side of him that nobody knew except his mother. His stern, authoritative attitude was useful in the academy, but it would only hold up for so long. He was as soft and lovable as a fluffy teddy bear in the privacy of his home. Nobody to judge him, nobody to cower in fear. Just the simplicity and indulgence of his guilty desires. His desires were unknown to even his mother.

"Ciel, dinner time! Come downstairs!" His mother demanded from the bottom of the staircase. He obeyed willingly, pocketed his bedroom key, and locked the blue bedroom door behind him.

"Did anything new happen at school today? How is your Aunt Anne doing?" His mother was so nosy as she was serving him a plate of deep fried fish and crispy french fries. He waited until she placed the plate down in front of him and dug into his meal before his mother could sit to serve herself.

"Slow down, Ciel!" Her sweet voice deepened slightly, narrowing her matching blue eyes at her son. "Have more respect." Ciel swallowed the bite of fish, nodding wearily. His mother only snapped when he got out of line. He slowed down his pace, but he was excited to get back to his bedroom. His knee bounced under the table, dunking his fry into the pile of tartar sauce on the edge of his plate.

"Nothing new happened. Alois and I did paperwork. Aunt Anne is good. Mm, I'm finished!" Ciel explained between bites and swallows. He took a large swig of his glass of milk and licked the corners of his mouth like a cat. His mother's mouth opened to protest, but Ciel bolted up to place his dirty dishes in the sink and rushed out of sight. Rachel shook her head, chuckling gently at her son's antics.

By the end of the week, Sebastian had behaved exceptionally well at the academy and at home. He had plans with Baldroy and Grell on Friday. Vincent handed him his phone and told him that he was no longer grounded. He gave his old man an appreciative embrace, which surprised Vincent. He smirked, relieved that he could change his son's behavior little by little. He gave his son a reassuring pat on his shoulder after parting the hug.

"Son, I need you to take the subway from now on. Your old man got a job." Sebastian's face brightened up momentarily, knowing that his father was submitting countless job applications online in the past two or three days.

"I'm working as a pizza delivery guy, but hey, I'll be bringing in some cash." Sebastian did not care; money was money. The tips would probably help them out until the paychecks started coming through every other week. Vincent released a strong exhale, combing a hand through his hair with raised brows that created lines on his forehead.

"How was school? I'm proud of you for doing better." Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing new, made two friends earlier this week." He watched his dad pull on a red and black shirt with the company's logo on it. Today was Vincent's first day at the popular local pizzeria, let alone a Friday. That was a money making day.

"Dad, I need to leave soon for school." Sebastian reminded. He was hoping his father would take him one last time before he had to use public transportation. Vincent straightened out his work clothes to his liking and glanced at the mirror on the wall to inspect his appearance before nodding.

"Yeah, son. Let's get you there early." As much as Sebastian wanted to arrive at the bell, his father's first day was today and he was pulling a double shift. He was lucky enough to have his father miss out on a cup of coffee to drop him off. Secretly, Sebastian wished his father only the best. Vincent had been through so many tribulations that it was almost laughable.

Ciel huffed at the sight of Sebastian's smug face. He checked off Sebastian's name in distaste when he surpassed all of his expectations. It wasn't long before Sebastian fucked up and ended up in his aunt's office again to get expelled. The last few days, Ciel noticed that Sebastian was indeed minding his business and behaving properly. His father must have tore him a new one. The mere thought of that curled the corners of Ciel's mouth upwards.


	2. Chapter Two

The dust speckled blinds of the classroom window were lifted up, allowing Sebastian's distracted eyes time to study the periwinkle sky with a few wispy clouds, teasing him of his lack of freedom.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Fuck, hurry_ up _already…_ Sebastian's restless mind was elsewhere; his brunette teacher's monotone voice droned on about something that didn't deserve his fully invested attention. He was bouncing his knee like a bouncy ball; impatient, anxious, and irritable with a coil tightening in his stomach. He chewed on his bottom lip obsessively, eyes darting from outside to the clock on the wall and back to the teacher. He couldn't wait to get out of school and start his weekend. He earned this. All of the 'best behavior' bullshit finally paid off.

Baldroy was sitting next to him in their last class of the day. He nudged Sebastian, leaning over to whisper out, "Looks like yer excited, mate."

Sebastian wheezed softly and smiled at the same time, ashamed that Baldroy found him out. It wasn't a lie though; he really wanted to hang out with Baldroy and Grell. He _really_ wanted to explore this new city. What did it have to offer? Los Santos: The Saints. How contradicting for Sebastian; he was far from being a saint.

After what seemed like an eternity, the ear shattering bell reverberated throughout the school, announcing its dismissal. Baldroy and Sebastian dramatically jolted from their cream colored desks, nearly tumbling, as the teacher was struggling to remind the rambunctious male students of a quiz next Tuesday. Sebastian and Baldroy didn't give a single fuck about some petty quiz next week. It was the weekend. That's all that mattered. They maneuvered their way out of the classroom, roaring like lions as they searched through the crowded hallway for Grell.

Grell was pinned up against a brown locker, lips captured in a sloppy kiss, possessive hands fumbling at the tan vest of a taller male student with black hair and piercing yellowish green eyes. His eye color rivaled a cat's green eye color. Sebastian was surprised at the display of affection and looked at Baldroy briefly. Baldroy smirked at Sebastian's confusion, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, this is normal. She has a boyfriend. That's William Spears, but we just call him Will." Baldroy explained matter-of-factually as they stood before the lustful scene.

" _She?_ Grell is a girl?" Sebastian asked incredulously. He could not deny that Grell looked very feminine, but even as a savage, he refrained from saying anything disrespectful. Grell was his friend after all, so he could respect that.

"Yup, Grell is a trans-woman. Ya gotta refer to her as a female." Baldroy grinned at Sebastian's approving nod. None of that changed anything about their friendships. If anything, Sebastian appreciated someone who was true to themselves.

"Everyone leave. No hanging out! Go home!" Alois fiercely commanded the defiant pupils standing around. Ciel was by his side, eyeing every student who was stalling and not being heedful of their warnings. The shameless scene of Grell and Will kissing was interrupted by the student council president.

"Stop this instance! You are violating the rules. No PDA is allowed on school grounds. Leave _now_!" Ciel's clipped voice denounced the couple, successfully breaking up their kisses and fondles. Grell muttered under _her_ breath with an eye roll as she held Will's hand.

Baldroy called out to Grell and Will, "Are you two joining us tonight?"

Grell simply smirked and turned to Will briefly, coyness painted on her face. "I have a date tonight. You two have fun on your _date_!"

Baldroy stepped backwards, bewildered at Grell's choice of words. "Hey! Stop fucking around, Grell!"

Sebastian shook his head and then peered over his shoulder at Ciel. The short male had a disgruntled look on his face with tightly folded arms against his puffed out chest. He gave Sebastian an expectant look. Sebastian could easily discern Ciel's deeply hidden desires. He could easily make the pip squeak a laughing stock around school. Something was off, though.

 _Could that be slight jealousy? Interesting._ Sebastian mused, twisting around to test his hypothesis. He stood nearly four inches taller, allowing him to exert his dominance over Ciel.

"Something's wrong, President Phantomhive?" There was a pause of silence. "Oh my, did you not hear the news?" Sebastian mocked innocence, pressing forward to hook a finger under his pointed chin. He tilted the boy's face upwards, enjoying how his kissable lips tightened into a line of discontent. Meanwhile, Baldroy fumed in frustration behind Sebastian. He must have caught on, hence stopping his whining to watch what would happen between the pair.

Random students gradually built a circle around, watching intently at the scene of Sebastian bringing Ciel's pursed lips close to his own. One could hear a single pin drop against the hallway floor. Ciel did not want to back down; his eyes shone with a mixture of determination and reluctance.

"Come over here!" A stocky student quickly waved his friends over with urgency.

"Whoa! Is he going to kiss President Phantomhive?!" Another student with a mouth full of braces shouted out, immediately attracting an entire audience.

Ciel's heels rooted to the floor, a fleeting display of hesitation graced his features. Their lips were barely two inches away; Ciel could smell a mesmerizing faint, sugary fragrance that coated Sebastian's breath- sweet like a juicy, red apple. He hardened his glare feebly, desperately wishing that Alois was by his side. Alois had left his side to reprimand all of the students who were lagging behind in the other hallways. Didn't he see the large ass crowd forming?

Ciel refused to let Sebastian embarrass him again.

"Do _not_ touch me. Go home, you insufferable delinquent!" Ciel violently barked his orders, yanking his flushed face away from him. Before Ciel could step back, Sebastian swiftly stretched out his arm, wrapped it around his thin waistline, and forced him against his chest. Students started gasping in horror at the scene, while others were hooting and hollering. Sebastian rubbed his nose teasingly against the side of Ciel's reddened cheek and leaned down to whisper hotly against Ciel's burning red ear, sending shivers running up and down his spine.

"You might get your chance... _One day_." Sebastian retracted his face and tilted his head at Ciel with raised eyebrows and a snobby pout. That's how he perceived Ciel- a snobby brat. He watched in satisfaction, backing away completely, thoroughly ruffling Ciel's feathers. Ciel was seething in his place, thin legs trembling, as he took a couple of clumsy steps backwards to create distance between them.

Ciel scoffed, "Michaelis, get out of my sight. You're an utter disgrace." Sebastian ignored Ciel's meaningless insult and pivoted on his heels to walk down the hall with Baldroy next to him. The circle of students surrounding them dispersed as Alois returned back to Ciel. He missed what happened, but hurried over when he heard students chanting obnoxiously earlier. It all happened so fast, but so slowly at the same time.

Baldroy couldn't believe that Sebastian kept fucking with Ciel's head. It was amusing to say the least. Everyone was rooting for Sebastian. Ciel was finally being humbled, or so he thought. Unfortunately, nobody dared to disrespect the student council president. Except Sebastian. He was indeed the new risk taker.

"Yer a troublemaker, Sebastian! Y'know that?" Baldroy laughed, giving Sebastian a glory pat on his shoulder as they walked outside in the direction of the subway station. The light breeze was so refreshing and the sun's rays thawed their frozen bones for the freezer of an academy.

He replied with an aloof shrug of his broad shoulders, then he smirked deviously. "I can _clearly_ see through him. It's not hard to tell that he likes me."

Baldroy sputtered as they boarded the impatient subway, scratching the side of his cheek. It was packed with students and a couple of teachers. Baldroy never considered that observation: Ciel liked Sebastian? If anything, it looked as if Ciel was sick of Sebastian already.

"If you say so, Sebastian." Baldroy looked with indifference at Sebastian. Maybe Sebastian liked Ciel and was trying to deflect the attention from himself? Ah, Baldroy knew it was best not to pester his friend about it any longer.

Pulling forward with idle chatter drifting throughout the subway, Bard took a deep breath. "Anyways, I brought the weed and I know a fun place for us to hang out." Baldroy was a professional when it concerned Los Santos and the fun nightlife activities.

"Too bad Grell couldn't join us, even if she brought her lover, Will, along." Sebastian mentioned, thinking about the scene between them and then to Ciel. The boy looked terrified. Just the way Sebastian wanted him.

"Guess it will be just the two of us. Less people to share a blunt with." Sebastian looked at Baldroy- who chortled at his own joke- with a shake of his head.

"Shut up, Bard." Baldroy's eyes squinted playfully with a smug grin at the nickname that Sebastian gave him.

After the school was vacant of students, Alois and Ciel finalized all of the week's activities and paperwork. Ciel grumbled as he shoved the metal filing cabinet drawer closed with an echoing click. Alois' eyes danced over to Ciel, flinching at the sudden break of silence. Yeah, something was definitely irking Ciel's nerves.

"Ciel," Alois dropped the formalities and waltzed over to Ciel's trembling figure near the tall filing cabinet, "let's go out tonight. Something is on your mind, so let's find a distraction."

Ciel couldn't suppress his bitter jeer. "Obviously, Alois!" Another slam of papers against the table. Several loose papers flew and scattered everywhere. He wasn't there to protect him.

Wait. Why did he need protecting? He was the student council _president_. Second to his aunt, Madame Red; he was in charge of every single student. He was the authority. He was the one who ordered everyone around. For Sebastian to taunt him in such a tasteless manner. No! Ciel determined Sebastian's fate, not the other way around!

"Ciel, I'll show you a good time- promise!" Alois looked at the perturbed navyette apprehensively. He hastily collected the papers that landed on the floor, disarrayed. Yeah, Ciel was about to crack any second. After thoroughly organizing the papers, he carefully filed them back into the metal cabinet, turned to Ciel, and cringed at the vexed look on his face.

As much as Ciel wanted to decline Alois' offer, he knew that he would be a prisoner to his continual speculations of Sebastian. What are his motives? Why is he always trying to make moves on him? Does he like him? _Stop it, Ciel!_ Ciel's mind screamed for the internal interrogation to cease. He needed a distraction; a good one without any mentions of Sebastian.

On the other side of town, Vincent had delivered his seventh pizza. Now, he was given another house address a few blocks from his apartment. He never noticed that there were nice homes in a close proximity to his dingy, old apartment. He kept reminding himself that he would have that chance to live in a house after he saved up enough, or at least a better apartment. Undertaker was incapable of maintaining a decent, tidy apartment. Poor Sebastian was ordered to clean it, especially every time he fucked up.

His favorite song started playing on the radio when he reached the destination. He fled his vehicle, rounded it to get the fresh, sizzling pizza in the company's insulated sleeve, and slammed the door shut behind him. He was trapped in awe, gazing up at the two-story house; his breath was stolen by its charming exterior and the detailed elegance of light blue trimming and sturdy, burnt umber bricks. Not to mention, the landscaping was very clean cut. Vibrant flowers decorating the front yard and perfectly trimmed hedges. Whoever the owner was, they were very detail-oriented and visually inclined.

He pressed the doorbell, holding the pizza in his hands and tapped his foot lightly against the wooden paneled flooring on the encircling patio. There were more flowers that adorned the patio, presenting an approachable and lively appeal.

The door opened slowly to reveal the most beautiful woman that Vincent had seen in _years_. He didn't mean for the situation to sound cliche, but he was not expecting to see an owner that matched the exterior of the house. Her straight strawberry blonde hair lightly curled at the ends, cascading down her dainty shoulders ending just above her bosom. Her jagged, short bangs gave off an innocent look, which tugged at his swooning heart. He couldn't help but stare intently into her glimmering, deep blue eyes. Her long, full lashes fluttered, smile evolving on her pouting lip glossed lips. She wore little makeup; her natural beauty was the real deal. Vincent cursed Cupid for shooting him in the ass with an arrow. Lost in admiration, he shuffled in his place to break out of his trance.

"H-Hey there, miss." He said nervously, still stunned from the enchantress in front of him. "Y-You ordered a pizza, correct?" The woman simply nodded, blushing lightly at his adorable stuttering. She thought he was handsome; tall, dark hair, lightly tanned skin, and his muscular torso that flexed beneath his red uniform shirt. He appeared to be robust; not what she would have expected from a pizza delivery man. His voice was as smooth as the finest silk, a deep reverberation that made her squirm from the heat between her thighs. He had the most charming smile that she had ever seen since her husband passed away ten years ago.

"Yes, I did. You can call me Rachel." She giggled with a playful wink, tucking a few locks of hair behind her ear. She wanted to flirt with Vincent. She wasn't wed or dead, so what could it possibly hurt to banter with the pizza delivery man?

" _Rachel_ , wow, what a beautiful name. I'm Vincent. You know what? I got this. Here." Vincent handed her the pizza with a confident smirk as his heart fluttered in his rib cage. "This one is on me, Rachel." She appeared surprised by his generous offer. She didn't mean to flirt to get a free pizza.

"Thank you, Vincent." She said coyly, turning to walk down the hallway and then looked over her shoulder, "Would you like to come inside?" Hell yes, Vincent wanted to sit down with this beautiful stranger, but he was still on the clock. He gently smiled at the woman standing in the middle of her hallway with a childish pout. Vincent inwardly sighed. The temptation was overwhelming, but this was his first day on the job.

"I would love to, but I'm still working. How about I leave you my number?" He offered, grabbing a pen and paper from his pocket. She disappeared for a moment to set the pizza on her dining room table and reemerged with a peppy sway in her hips.

"I would love that," Rachel began and accepted the small paper with a scribbled number on it. She couldn't believe that her luck was so strong today. A strikingly handsome man giving his number to her _and_ a free pizza.

"Well," He stepped backwards, "I'll keep in touch. Enjoy your pizza, Rachel." He sent her a dazzling smile, indulging himself in her mutual attraction. She dismissed him with an amicable wink of her eye, waving goodbye to him. "Thank you, Vincent, I will!"

Rachel gradually closed her front door with a playful bite of her rosy lips and a spurt of energy inside of her body. It had been a long time since she had felt any type of attraction since her husband passed away. "Vincent..." She adored the way his name pressed against the back of her teeth.

While Vincent was driving away to return back to the pizzeria, he tapped his fingers excitedly against the black leather steering wheel and bobbed his head to the music playing. He decided to call his son since they had not spoken all day. He waited for Sebastian to answer the phone but it went to voicemail. Typical teenager. Deciding to text him instead, he pressed the talk-to-text button and relayed his message.

"Hey, buddy. How is everything going?" Vincent asked, sounding a little happier than normal, but the text would not record that, to his relief. After the song finished and the pizzeria appeared in his line of vision, he received two text messages simultaneously. Sebastian and an unidentified local number. Of course he pressed on his son's message first and skimmed over the brief response.

'Good. I'm w/ Baldroy in River Plaza.'

'Alright. Be safe. I should be off work around 10. Be home by then.'

Sebastian pocketed his cell phone after reading the text message from his father, inhaled deeply on the joint between his lips, and handed it back to his friend. Baldroy accepted the shrinking, warm joint and copied the same action as Sebastian. Clouds of thick smoke wavered above them, signaling a grand time. They strolled around the plaza bustling with young people in search of something to do. Their eyes were tinged red, glazed over without a care in the world.

"How 'bout an arcade room? I know a pretty cool one 'round here, it's my favorite one." Baldroy suggested calmly as he gently rubbed the joint against the stoney wall adjacent to a clothing store. Once the joint was safe enough to store in his pocket, Sebastian agreed. It was already close to five in the evening and he had about four or five more hours to kill before he crossed his father's set curfew.

"I'm hungry. Is there a place we can grab a bite to eat first?" Sebastian had a bad case of the munchies and needed to satisfy his cravings.

Baldroy roared with laughter, "Great minds think alike, mate!" His boisterous voice carried, capturing curious eyes and silencing distant conversations around them. The two high teenagers strolled over to the crosswalk that led to a local eatery.

"You're going to love these, Ciel!" Alois slung an armful of outfits over a nearby chair in the dressing room area, the hangers clanging against each other. Next to the blonde was Ciel, groaning out in agony. Out of all the places that they could have visited, Alois recommended- no, vigorously coerced- Ciel to purchase new clothing. He already had enough; his mother made sure of that.

Rolling his eyes, Ciel accepted the next round of outfits that Alois methodically selected from the various sections in the store. Money was not the issue; he made his sinful money illegally online. The issue was that Alois always tried to control their activities outside of the academy.

"Ciel! Try this one on!" The blonde held up a bubble gum pink crop top that had large, black lettering that read 'Spank Me Daddy'. Ciel's cheeks tinged with pink at the message. Was Alois out of his mind?!

"Over my dead body, Alois." Ciel huffed childishly. He twisted away slightly, his left eye shut as the other one glared at the article of clothing with distaste. "Put it back. I'm not wearing that uncultured, vulgar monstrosity."

Forcefully huffing in defeat, Alois shoved it back onto the garment rack and rummaged through more shirts. Once Ciel entered the dressing room to try on more clothing, Alois tiptoed over to the register like a weasel with the crop top that Ciel protested against earlier and purchased it.

Inside of the clothing room, he modeled the clothing in front of the mirror. He twirled around, smiling at how the jeans accentuated his slender legs and perky booty.

 _I bet these would make stupid Sebastian drool and beg at my feet._ Ciel's mouth was battling over whether to grimace or smirk at that thought. Sebastian was _not_ supposed to be on his mind. Despite fighting his inner turmoil, the images of Sebastian holding him, lips so close, and the sweet scent on his breath. Now a full fledged scowl yanked on Ciel's mouth. He tore off the jeans and replaced them with his school uniform. Before he left the changing room, he spotted a simple black sweater. He slipped his arms into the cashmere sleeves and resolved his silent decision.

By the end of the shopping spree, Ciel purchased the little button up sweater. He didn't want to leave empty handed, especially after spending countless hours there. Alois eagerly waited at the store's glass doors, clutching onto the bag that hid the suggestive crop top for his best friend. He knew Ciel's dramatic reaction to the shirt was a deflection of what he really thought. Alois knew him better than anyone else, or so he believed. Ciel thanked the flamboyant female cashier, accepted the bagged sweater, and escorted Alois into the evening. They both were famished after their clothing excursion.

Sebastian and Baldroy were finishing up their greasy meals. Baldroy had ordered _three_ slices of pepperoni pizza and Sebastian opted for an Oreo milkshake with a basket of fresh, crispy french fries.

"So, what do you, think of, L.S. Academy?" Baldroy inquired between piggish bites of his last slice of pizza. Sebastian stared at Baldroy and his unbelievable appetite. The boy was ripped. Where the fuck did he put all of those carbs?

His shoulders bounced once as he sucked on the thick, pink straw. After a quick swallow of the creamy milkshake substance, he licked the corner of his mouth like a kitten, and guided his hand over to pluck a few fries to dunk in his milkshake. He was a little dazed still, but managed to tell his friend his opinion.

"It's good. I have you and Grell, well, Grell is a bit _occupied_ with Will. Other than that-" He paused momentarily when the thought of Ciel and his pouty mouth invaded his fuzzy train of thought. "President Phantomhive is annoying me. He's the reason my dad chewed my ass out and grounded me." A snicker made its way through the blonde's lips as he finished the rest of the pizza crust.

"That boy needs to get laid. He's _way_ too uptight." Baldroy sank into his seat, lacing his fingers behind his head, "I saw how scared he looked when ya teased him. Ha, not so tough anymore."

Sebastian continued to stuff milkshake coated fries into his ravenous mouth. He didn't dare comment on that subject anymore. Even though there was a crowd of witnesses today, nobody knew about what he actually did to Ciel the other day in the courtyard. Suspicion was the last thing he needed to deal with from his closest friends. Besides, his sadistic side wanted Ciel to surrender and squirm underneath him. He finished the rest of his food and wiped his mouth with a paper napkin, sighing in satisfaction.

"Let's go check out that arcade place, Baldroy." He hitched his thumb in the direction behind him, signaling for them to leave. He only had three hours left. They had spent way too long in the eatery, joking about minor things and questions here and there concerning his past. He couldn't disclose too much about himself; it was personal for a reason.

Leading the way out, Sebastian grunted out, bumping into someone slightly shorter than him. It was Ciel. His little boyfriend was with him, holding two bags in his hands. Poor Baldroy nearly crashed into Sebastian's backside from the abrupt halt in his stride.

"Watch where you are walking!" Ciel complained with narrowed eyes shooting up at a smug Sebastian.

Alois placed a concerned hand on the petite boy's shoulder, "Are you okay, Ciel?" Ciel merely muttered that he was fine, shouldering off Alois' hand, and continued his way into the eatery.

Baldroy trailed behind Sebastian, hands stuffed in his jean pockets, and eyed the student council boys over his shoulder. Sebastian ignored all of them and briskly swaggered outside to find the arcade room place. He wanted to shoot some zombies and enjoy the rest of his freedom before he went home to his dad and creepy roommate, Undertaker.

Speaking of Sebastian's father, he had a few more hours left of his double shift. Even though Vincent was going through the motions, his mind was dwelling on Rachel's delightful face, her plump lips, slender yet curvy frame, playful personality. The lighthearted giggles and their short-lived conversation that he craved to continue. That shock of attraction that they both felt in the moment.

Shaking his head to clear the pleasant thoughts, he focused on the next delivery with an audible sigh and dreamy smile. Was this infatuation? He read the text message from the unknown number, grinning from ear-to-ear at the message from Rachel. He wanted to reply back, but needed time to contemplate what he wanted to say. Just two more hours; he could do this. To his surprise, there was already a substantial amount of cash accumulating from gratuity alone.

"Ciel, what do you think of Sebastian?" Alois probed over a hot dog, scrutinizing the teenager across from him in their booth. Ciel uninterestedly poked at a ceasar salad with a plastic fork, eyes not meeting Alois' gossipy lips.

_What am I supposed to say? 'I can't get my mind off of the attractive bastard since he stole my first kiss?!'_

"Alois," he began flatly, "He's a peasant." His laconic reply suggested a lack of interest in the topic. However, the blonde's jaw dropped, thrilled laughter exploded in their area at what the navyette said.

"A peasant! Oh Ciel, I love you. You are absolutely _ruthless_!" Thunderous chuckles fell from Alois' mouth, slapping his knee excitedly. Ciel overlooked Alois' fake words, knowing that Alois was a player. He kept his heart an arm's length away for that reason.

Surrounding guests peeked secretly over their shoulders from their booths to watch Alois nearly choke on his hot dog. Ciel's left eye twitched and he slammed his fists down on the table, grabbing obvious attention from the strangers around them. Muttering a few curses under his breath, he replaced the lid over his salad and excused himself to the bathroom. The mention of Sebastian was literally the last thing he wanted to discuss.

Inside of the arcade room, Baldroy and Sebastian were shooting the zombies that threw themselves at them from all different directions, groaning from the bullets and desire to eat flesh. Sebastian's orange, plastic gun was destroying most of the enemies, while Baldroy wailed at the amount of times he had to shove in countless quarters to continue the game.

"How are you so good at this? What the fuck, Sebastian!" Baldroy slapped the red button to continue, the sound of cocky snickers displeased him. This was Sebastian's first visit to his favorite arcade. Usually he had the highest score, defeating Will, Grell, and Finnian. It was beginner's luck. Yeah, that was it. Beginner's luck.

By the end of the game, their scores flashed wildly on the screen. Baldroy got eighteen kills, whereas Sebastian had a whooping forty-seven kills. They gave each other a high-five of sportsmanship before Sebastian decided to call it a night.

"My dad is going to be home soon, so I'm going to head out." Baldroy waved Sebastian off, walking over to another game and shoved two quarters in.

Outside of the flashy arcade room, Sebastian inhaled deeply with a stretch of his arms above his head. The nightlife crowds gradually bloomed within the last hour. Life was different here than his old life in the mountains. Yawning, Sebastian could not decide if he would enjoy it here, but the mountains were something of the past now. Sighing at this reality that he was undergoing now, he stepped in the direction that led to the subway station. He was mentally exhausted from school and then dog-tired from all the constant nightlife activities tonight. How the fuck did Baldroy have the energy? The kid must be drinking too many Red Bulls. That thought made Sebastian wheeze softly.

Looking ahead, he noticed that he didn't want to board the subway yet. Part of him wanted to linger a while longer. His father wouldn't be home for a while, so why rush his freedom on a Friday night? He worked for this all week, dealing with Ciel's bullshit and Alois echoing his master's orders. That thought started to give him a headache.

An audible retch and heave resounded through the bathroom followed by the splash of vomit crashing against the toilet water. His stomach churned again, more cringing vomit, dry heaving, panting. Alois really knew how to provoke him; his insensitivity resulted in a bout of nauseous anxiety.

Dissatisfaction was apparent in his throat. The back of his small hand wiped the remnants of sickness away before he flushed the toilet. There goes his half eaten salad and part of his lunch from earlier today. He washed his hands vigorously with the provided foamy soap and rinsed them off. He cupped a handful of water to rinse out the repulsive taste of bile. He repeated the action, deciding that a toothbrush and toothpaste would repair the rest of the damage later.

Honestly, Ciel did not want to be around Alois for the rest of the weekend. He accepted the invitation solely on the fact that he would get Sebastian off of his mind. His eyes closed slowly, feeling dizzy like he was in a drunken state. Swaying a little, he supported himself next to the dirty bathroom counter and placed the back of his hand to his clammy forehead. This couldn't just be from thinking about Sebastian. No, maybe it was food poisoning or the fact that he was burning the candle at both ends. His duty as a student council president managing students and paperwork and his little part time job on the side was taking a toll on him, mentally and physically. The desire to hibernate started to sound _extremely_ tempting now.

Upon returning, he watched Alois licking his fingers and looking out into the distance at nobody in particular. As soon as Alois heard the approaching footsteps, Ciel shook his head disappointingly and grabbed the encased salad from the table. He was not in the mood to stay here any longer.

"Your face is so pale, Ciel. What happened?" Ciel turned away from him. If Alois really cared, then he wouldn't have mentioned anything other than their usual discussions and trivial matters.

"I'm going home, I don't feel good. Talk to you later." Ciel's clipped voice made Alois open his mouth to object against Ciel's plans, but he shut it and shrugged his shoulders. He trusted that Ciel would look after himself, but a part of him wanted to protect the smaller boy.

"Okay, I guess I will head home, too." Alois stood to his feet abruptly, but Ciel swiftly raised a hand, gesturing for him to stay back.

"I'm fine, I'm not weak." Ciel was tired of people judging his safety because of his stature. "Nobody fucks with me, Alois. Not even you." His insensitive, tense words froze Alois' pounding heart, light blue eyes broadening his souring demeanor. Nodding once, he decided it was best to respect his refusal.

Alois huffed, looking dejected. "Don't forget your bag, then." He handed Ciel the bag that contained the sweater along with the kinky crop top inside, eyes averted. Ciel's eyes set on the bag before he snatched it from the blonde's hand with more force than necessary and twisted away to leave the eatery.

 _I'm bloody tired_ , Ciel thought grumpily to himself. It was already a little after nine. He knew that people were getting off of their night shifts and readying themselves at home before stepping out into the risque Friday night. The subway station was probably packed with party goers and night owls prowling for their prey in the bars. One night stands, chattering, laughter, debauchery, and bad decisions under the influence. The rhythm of the evening drifted in the air, effectively irritating Ciel more. He just wanted to get home and sleep.

He noticed that the subway arrived and a crowd of people were boarding it. Gasping, he made a desperate dash for it. His short, slender legs slowed down his pace, the muscles flexing and burning, chest tightening painfully, and salad tossing wildly around in its containment. The bag was swinging side to side on his right arm. The heels of his boots echoed against the pavement. He was so close now. A little further. The subway struggled to leave its door open just in time for Ciel to squeeze his petite body inside of the subway.

It was not as packed as usual, alas there were no vacant seats that his wheezing body could claim. His left arm straightened out above his head, grasping the leather handle dangling from the ceiling, and held on tightly. The sudden jerk of the subway moving forward made his wobbling legs flexed to stabilize himself. He continued coughing, gasping, and choking on his lack of oxygen. He placed his plastic clothing bag on the grimy floorboard and nearly dropped the salad as he fumbled for his inhaler in his pocket.

Multiple apprehensive eyes zoomed in on him, watching closely as Ciel feebly thrust his inhaler between his lips to inhale the medicine. All of the intrusive stares made Ciel feel humiliated as he repeated deep inhales to normalize his breathing. Have they never met someone with asthma before? His mother suffered from the same thing. She constantly lectured him on not running or exerting himself too much. It could onset an asthma attack. Did Ciel listen? Of course not, he thought he knew better than everyone else.

In his peripheral, his heart faltered its rhythmic pulses when he caught a glimpse of Sebastian about six feet away, partially covered by two other people standing between them. He shut his eyes, really hoping that Sebastian did not just witness his asthma attack. He knew his destination from River Plaza was the fourth stop. When he left the academy, it was the third stop. The first and second stop already arrived and departed. He opened his eyes when he heard the third stop announced overhead and watched as Sebastian put his cell phone to his ear and stepped forward.

 _His house is near mine?_ Ciel wondered with widened eyes, fully turning his attention to the academy's delinquent. Before Sebastian disappeared from the subway, he chanced a glimpse over his shoulder when he felt someone staring holes into him. His scarlet eyes captured a pair of deep blue eyes like a magnet, naturally making his smirk widen as he started moving his lips to talk to someone on his phone. More people started to board the subway and shoved Ciel as they packed themselves inside like sardines in a can. He managed to slip past and stand near the door. His stop was next, after all.

Ciel was not sure if Sebastian saw him, but that knowing sneer confirmed it. He directed his eyes away as the steel door slid shut, his bangs fluttering from the gust of nighttime wind. The subway pulled itself forward to gain momentum. Shamefully, Ciel was caught staring. To make matters worse, he had an asthma attack in the middle of the subway. Futhermore, only misunderstandings would arise from him staring at Sebastian and probably bite him in the ass later. He heard his arrival over the intercom and left without a peep. He walked out of the subway station, crossed a crosswalk, and schemed a plan on his short walk home. Sebastian would surrender to him, even if it were the last thing he did.


	3. Chapter Three

A scorching stream of black coffee splashed inside of the circular walls of a ceramic coffee mug followed by a spoonful of hazelnut creamer, and a dash of granulated sugar. The perfect measurements mastered every single morning over the years.

Vincent eyed his phone on the kitchen table while pulling the silverware drawer open to fetch a metal spoon. The text message from Rachel was begging for his attention that he neglected.

 _She probably thinks that I'm not interested_ , Vincent thought to himself, yawning audibly with squinted eyes.

As soon as he arrived home last night, he passed the fuck out due to the double shift. His feet still ached, but he had no time to rest. He needed to make this money flow so he could live independently with his teenage son.

"Vincent, you're awake early." Vincent hummed as he dipped the spoon into the mug. "Your son is still snoring, I can hear it through the walls..." Undertaker chuckled under his breath, watching as Vincent absentmindedly stirred the coffee, creamer, and sugar. The spoon clanged audibly against the ceramic interior. Oh, that was another reason he wanted to get his own apartment. Undertaker was seriously stretching his patience thin once again.

"Yeah, I am doing another double again," Vincent mentioned halfheartedly with a sigh, sipping cautiously on the warm coffee, which jolted him awake.

Undertaker tapped his fingers on the counter, studying how Vincent licked his lips. "I'm going to go out and buy groceries. Do you need anything?"

Vincent placed the cup down, regarding the question briefly before speaking up.

"Now that I think about it, yes, Sebastian is running out of his favorite snack." There was a brief snorting sound as if he told himself a dirty joke. "I will never understand his obsession with beef jerky." Undertaker nearly tumbled over in obnoxious laughter, holding his midsection while hunching over, long silver hair curtaining his face. With his index finger, he wiped away a joyful tear. The mere sight of Vincent making a retching gesture about his son's favorite snack just tickled him the right way.

Meanwhile, Ciel was just waking up from a nightmare, sweating profusely, and tiny gasps coming from his mouth. He felt a strong urge to weep, but chose not to indulge in weakness.

Although, It seemed so vivid; so realistic that he surveyed everything around himself to confirm that nothing happened. Dreams of people chasing after him. He couldn't escape Sebastian, holding him down against his will on a bed, once he found a safe area from the angry mob. Sebastian's tongue slid against his neck, but all he felt in that moment was a mixture of lust and unease. What did all of it mean?

"Ciel!" His mother called from his doorway, worry etched on her face at her son's distressed face. "Baby, are you okay? You don't look so good. Did something happen to you last night?" Her concerned voice was bothering him as he shuffled himself out of bed. He rubbed his eyes, hunching forward off of the edge of his bed to stand to his feet.

"No, mum. I think I might be getting sick." He declared unconvincingly. He deluded some of the truth from his mother and left it at that; some things were better left unsaid, especially when his mother was a worrywart. He scurried past her in the direction of the bathroom. He needed to shower; cleanse himself of his indecent thoughts and the slick perspiration that coated his fair skin.

 _Maybe it's just hormones._ She thought offhandedly with a quirk of her eyebrow. Then another thought crossed her mind, causing her to release a little giggle past her rosy lips. _Maybe he is dating someone, finally._

Twisting on her heels, she flinched when her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. Her eyes skimmed over the caller's name, heart fluttering like the wings of a butterfly. She took a deep breath as she made her way downstairs. Answering it a little too quickly, she couldn't compose herself when she heard Vicent's alluring voice on the other line.

"Hey, Rachel. How are you doing? Sorry, I meant to call you last night, but I, uh, I was so tired from my shift. I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind me." He started to ramble, quietly slapping his hand against his forehead. Women generally liked a man of few words and here he was, blabbering way too much.

Rachel found it endearing as she twirled a stray piece of blonde hair between her slender fingers, long baby blue painted nails glistening under the light above her head. "I'm good. It's really no worries," she sang, "It's nice to hear that you are a hardworking man."

Vincent felt like a schoolboy again, cheeks flushed a furious red as he danced in his room, trying to locate his uniform. "Y-Yeah. I try, because I have a son that- I mean-" _Shit, nice going Vincent. There you go, oversharing._ Vincent wasn't sure if Rachel heard him, because only a pause of awkward silence was the reply. They both tried to talk at the same time and then apologized, laughing softly.

"I have a son, too. He's in high school." She confessed lightly, feeling nervous but proud at the same time. They both had a child of their own, so now it wasn't a secret that they would have to reluctantly admit later. Vincent grinned to himself as he pressed the phone between his shoulder and ear, eyes widening as he pulled on his black pants. He just registered what Rachel had said, lightly gasping in shock.

"My son is in high school as well! I wonder, does your son go to L.S. Academy for Boys?"

Outside of the door, Sebastian was passing his father's room but faltered in his steps when he heard him talking about his school. Curiosity consumed him and he pressed his ear against the wall adjacent to the bedroom door to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I wonder if they know each other? Oh, uh huh. Hey, I was wondering, would you like to go on a date? I mean, if you are okay with that." Vincent clothed his body the rest of the way with an anxious chuckle here and there. He sounded like a hormonal teenager, making Sebastian lightly wheeze. The familiar feeling of laughter was clawing its way up his throat. He covered his mouth from laughing too loudly, which would have given away his hiding spot. His father was already on the market? He was genuinely happy for his father. His mother was a compulsive liar with commitment issues; he could count on his hands and feet how many times his mother had secret affairs behind his father's back. He wanted to tell his father, but she had threatened him into keeping it a secret or else.

"Alright-" Vincent's voice boomed excitedly, cutting off Sebastian's brooding about his late mother. "I have Sunday off. How about I pick you up around, say, five?" There was a brief pause; presumably the person on the other line accepting or rejecting that offer. By the sound of Vincent's sharp inhale and tiny dance, Sebastian figured that his dad was not denied his offer. Before Vincent ended the call, Sebastian scurried back into his room, feigning ignorance of the entire conversation.

Vincent stepped out of his bedroom, glancing from side to side with a grin, and walked over to knock on Sebastian's closed door. Sebastian called out, "Come in."

"Hey son, I wanted to let you know that I am going out on Sunday, so go ahead and make dinner without me." Sebastian perked up at what Vincent said. He already knew the situation, but Vincent did not need to know that.

"No problem, pops. Have fun." Sebastian was grateful that lady luck was on his father's side lately. The man had dealt with so much bullshit. He deserved the good karma for once. A new job, new life, new love interest, new opportunities. None of these mattered to Sebastian, though; weed was his lover, and his father disposed of his hidden treasure. Perhaps Undertaker could hook him up with an eighth after Vincent left on his date tomorrow night.

Sunday morning was the day of the week where Ciel helped his mother with cleaning their home and watering the flowers. They had a gigantic house and ever since his father passed away, he had to take on the role of being the young man of the house.

Ciel was assisting his mother tidying up, confused with her sudden change in demeanor. Whistling a familiar tune was comforting to Ciel, but still, why was she in such a great mood?

"Mum, are you okay?" Ciel probed curiously; he didn't mean for it to sound like he was complaining or suspicious, but he had not witnessed this cheerful side of his mother since he was very young when his father was still alive and kicking. Turning to look at her son, her stunning smile brightened up the room.

"Yes, Ciel," She patted her son on his head adoringly, "Mummy is going to be gone tonight around five. Do you want to stay here or go to your Aunt Ann's house?"

Well, that was a no brainer!

"Here!" He answered without any trace of hesitation. It wasn't that Ciel didn't like visiting his aunt; the chance at being alone by himself for a few hours sounded too good to be true. He jumped up and down like a child in a candy store. He looked up at her slightly taller figure, beaming his own pretty smile.

Rachel's arms tightened around him. Ciel had always been the perfect child, although he could get a little moody every so often.

Meanwhile, Vincent hung up the phone after ordering a bouquet of white and pink camellias. He chose them, because he was enamored of her fair skin contrasting with the pink blush on her cheeks when they first met.

"Sebastian!" Vincent called out to his son, who was blaring alternative rock music in his bedroom.

After hearing no response, he shouldered it off and stepped into the bathroom. Quickly checking the time on his cellphone on the bathroom counter, he noticed that he had an hour before he had to leave. So, he scrubbed away yesterday's pizza scent off of his muscular body and shampooed his lavish dark locks. After he rinsed away the suds, his hand turned off the faucet and snatched the towel hanging nearby to towel off.

His clothes were already folded neatly on the counter adjacent to his cell phone that was playing upbeat music. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair simultaneously. Tugging on a white, short sleeve button up and navy blue pants, his focus targeted the rest of his rejected garments. He pulled on a pair of black socks and shoved his feet into a pair of nice black shoes. He wanted to smell nice for Rachel; his favorite sandalwood cologne sounded acceptable. Spritzing on a minute amount around his neck, he felt satisfied with his spiffy appearance. He gave the mirror a cheesy wink, admiring his little beauty mark under his left eye.

Knocking briefly on Sebastian's door, he shouted over the music that lowered its volume, "I'm leaving now! No parties. I'm serious."

"Didn't plan on it. Bye, dad." Sebastian just wanted to smoke with Undertaker. Yesterday was his day to relax from Friday night. Now, he wanted to chill in his own vicinity without drama. He was overdue for a rendezvous with his green lover.

Once Vincent left the apartment with an audible slam, Sebastian waited a few moments before he exited his room to find Undertaker.

At Ciel's house, Rachel was fixing her hair for the tenth time, gradually becoming discomposed. Her son must have heard her frustration, because he stepped into her bathroom with a questioning look on his face.

"Mum? Can I do your makeup, please?" His sweet voice melted her heart like a candle. How could she say no? Her son was very artistic and this wasn't the first time he had assisted her with makeup in the past. If anything, she encouraged his interests. Her own personal makeup artist, Ciel.

"Of course, baby." She cracked a cute, half-closed smile and sat down in front of her mirrored vanity that was organized with her makeup selection. She noticed a decrease in her makeup materials, but dismissed it the moment her son ordered her to close her naked eyes.

Carefully applying her foundation, he grabbed the materials to contour and accentuate her facial bone structure. He chose one shade darker than her fair skin, drawing the lines along the dips and curves. He picked up a light pink makeup sponge that was stained with previous foundation, and blurred the dark lines into the fair foundation. It was absolute perfection, just the way that Ciel imagined. Afterwards, he swept a natural yet chic eye shadow on her eyelids. The subtle orange and a hint of yellow made her blue eyes pop beautifully.

"Open your eyes, I need to do your eyeliner and lashes." His mother complied, opening her eyes and briefly saw her reflection before his small figure blocked her vision.

With the utmost precision, Ciel outlined her eyes and created wings to give her a more sassy, flirty flare. Next, he reached over to open the false lashes and lash glue. There were only two pairs left. He sweat-dropped at this realization, knowing that he was the one who used some of them. He would have to make sure to replace them before his mother caught on.

"Stay still, mummy." He instructed, focusing on the lashes while the applicator's pointed tip dotted on a small amount of lash glue along the thin line. After he was done, he briefly waved the first lash to dry the glue partially before he leaned in to pinch them gently with his small fingertips into place. As soon as the first eye was done, he repeated the same action and swiped on two coats of mascara. Lastly, he filled in her blonde brows with light brown brow powder, giving them a more defined look.

Ciel internally patted himself on his shoulder at his masterpiece, but there was something amiss. Her half done hair was an absolute disaster.

"What time is it, Ciel?" He didn't care about the time, his mother's makeup needed to match her hairstyle.

"I need to fix your hair," he checked the clock on the wall and turned back to her, "It's almost five."

Her eyes popped open and her mouth dropped, "Oh no! Ciel, I need to hurry." Ciel hushed her and picked up her hair brush and a few hair ties nearby. He simply would not allow his mother to go out with a barely attempted hairstyle.

"It won't take long," he assured, "You need to look perfect."

He was right; it only took about five minutes to style her hair. He sprayed hairspray sparingly with a smile. "There! Perfect, now let's go!" Rachel agreed, pulling on a light, sugary pink sweater over her short white dress with flowers adorning the hems.

Slipping on her heels at the front door, she and Ciel flinched at the sudden knocks. Ciel puffed out his small chest, he didn't realize that someone was picking his mother up. He assumed that she was going out with her girl friends on the town, but the sight of a very tall man with dark hair greeted them with an elated grin with a bouquet of flowers in his large hands. Ciel's eyes widened at how attractive Vincent was; he looked like a male model.

"Rachel, these are for you." Vincent relished in the way her doll eyes enlarged at the gift and the corners of her glossy lips stretched upwards.

"Camillas! These are my favorite." Rachel exclaimed, accepting the bouquet. "How did you know?!" She was stunned at his thoughtfulness and her question was answered with a smitten chortle.

"Shall we go?" Vincent asked politely, noticing that her son ran off down the hallway and up the stairs. Perhaps, her son was just super shy. Rachel nodded happily, "Give me a minute. I want to put them in a vase."

Upstairs, Ciel heard his mother shouting out her goodbyes and that she loved him. He returned the gesture before shutting and locking himself in his bedroom. A warm smile broke out on his face; he was finally home alone. The moment he heard the front door slam shut, he peeked out of the window and watched his mother's date respectfully open the car door for her. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy, after all. He still had his guard up. Even though it had been a decade, Ciel wasn't sure if he was ready for her to start dating again.

Pushing those thoughts away, his body flew from the bedroom window that overlooked the driveway.

"Alright, now that I am alone..." Ciel mumbled anxiously to himself as the closet door flew open and a chest was hauled out from underneath a messy pile of winter coats; a decoy that distracted his mother from the truth of her innocent boy.

"Welcome to Dîner d'Amour. Do you have a reservation?" The well-dressed female host asked kindly as soon as they entered through the revolving glass door. The chilled air was refreshing, but made Rachel shiver noticeably. Vincent nodded, glancing over affectionately at Rachel by his side.

"Yes, it's under the name Vincent, for two. Thank you." He raised his hand slowly to place it on the small of Rachel's back as the host motioned for them to follow her to an elegant, dark raspberry leather booth adjacent to a window. The candle flickered between them after they took their places across from each other. Rachel gave the host a small 'thank you' before turning her attention to her handsome date with a light blush. Vincent could not resist mirroring her expression, picking up his menu to scan over the meals.

"Mmm," Rachel hummed over her menu, eyes dancing side to side at all of the yummy options and voiced her thoughts, "There's so much to choose from!"

Looking up from the menu in his hands, he chuckled, "Anything your heart desires, Rachel." His eyes returned back to the appetizers section and glanced up at his date.

Before he could ask Rachel if she wanted an appetizer, their waiter approached their table with smiling eyes and a huge grin.

"Welcome to Dîner d'Amour," he greeted them, introduced himself, asked them for their drink order, and informed them of the restaurant's options. Vincent looked at Rachel and gave her a nod.

"Would you like to start off with an appetizer?" Rachel nodded at the waiter and pointed at a bold font from the appetizer section. Without writing anything down, he gave a slight bow and excused himself.

Once the waiter was out of sight, Rachel initiated the conversation between them. She was so curious to know Vincent and couldn't contain herself.

"Are you new to Los Santos?" The second Vincent opened his mouth to answer her question, their waiter tenderly placed down two wine glasses and poured their preferred wines; Zinfandel for Vincent and Pink Moscato for Rachel. Another waiter proceeded to place steaming, freshly baked bread and butter between them and saucers with a small napkin on top of it.

Back at Sebastian's apartment, Undertaker gave a sinister chuckle when Sebastian climbed into his bedroom that looked like it was owned by a fucking old-school hippy. With a roll of his deep crimson eyes, he plopped down on the rigid, creaking mattress and visibly cringed.

"You really need a new mattress, Undertaker. This shit feels like a coffin." A round of hearty laughs forced their way from deep within Undertaker's chest cavity. Sebastian had _no_ idea how close to home that hit.

"Yeah, I suppose," He said distractedly as he prepped the tall, green glass bong, "Well, how do you like L.S.?" He asked casually, claiming a place next to the teenager, and took a long, bubbly inhale from his bong as the weed smoldered afterwards. Thick strings of smoke pushed out of his nostrils like a dragon and a thin puff from his crack lips followed by a satisfying cough and laugh.

"Eh, it's chill. There's a kid at my school who seems to have a stick up his ass." Sebastian held the bong in front of him, placed the lighter's flame against the small bowl of partially burnt weed, inhaled noisily, and exhaled the bullshit out of his mind. More laughter drifted in the bedroom as Sebastian coughed violently. Undertaker controlled himself, handing Sebastian a chilled water bottle.

"Take a toke, but don't choke. I thought you were a pothead, Sebastian."

"Fuck you." They laughed again, enjoying the effects of the THC clouding their minds. Everything was funny; no worries, no responsibility, no compromises- _no problem_.

Meanwhile, Ciel was preparing himself on his bed, edging the silicone butt plug inch by inch slathered in lubrication. The wooden chest was pushed back into his closet, hidden beneath the storm of clothing.

"Ha… Haa... Fuck... Ah… Mmmm…" Light gasps came out the deeper it wormed inside of his anal cavity. He had to stretch himself out and relaxed gradually. He slowly pumped his hardened member while his other hand guided the toy further until it fit into place. At the end of the butt plug was a fox tail, which Ciel adored. It was his favorite toy out of his selection of sex toys. He got onto all fours, bed dipping down as he reached towards his length to pump it, relishing the feeling of the butt plug stretching him.

Images of Sebastian danced through his mind. In that moment, as his thumb smeared pre-cum over the tip, he could not restrain himself. Those lustful, crimson eyes, sarcastic tongue, large hands. The thought of Sebastian's mouth milking his member and the fullness in his ass made him shiver.

"Seba..." His breath hitched, arching his back as he curled his fingers tighter and pumped faster. His abdominal muscles tightened up, his heart accelerated, and he cried out in little pants of breath. "Seba... Sebastian... Mhhnn.. Fuck, ahh." He felt like he was coming closer. Closer. Closer to the edge. He was balancing on a thin rope. Flashes of the day when Sebastian held him down in the school yard. His first kiss. It was taken by the same person he was begging to take his virginity. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he quickened his pace.

There was a series of knocks at his locked bedroom door. His eyes shot open, hand slapping over his mouth as embarrassed tears welled up in his eyes. There was a voice behind the door that he didn't want to hear at that moment.

"Ciel! Your favorite cousin is here!" Her voice was shrill and excited. Ciel's anus clenched around the butt plug as his boner started to become flaccid.

Coughing uncomfortably, his voice cracked out as he stumbled to grab loose clothes. "One moment!" He nearly tripped onto the floor and grabbed his loose gym shorts along with a white tank top.

 _Why the fuck is she here?!_ He was beyond livid with a fox tail butt plug stuck inside of him. The tail created an awkward bump against the nylon fabric.

"I'm here to babysit you, little Ciel!" She exclaimed gleefully when Ciel pulled his bedroom door open. Like clockwork, her impulsive arms swung around his head and he found his face squished against her bouncy breasts. She was three years older than him and towered over him. Yeah, life was sweet for Ciel.

"Let me go, Lizzy!" His protests were muffled as he was hugged tighter, "I can't breathe!" Lizzy eventually released the traumatized teen and stepped backwards to study him. She patted him on top of his head like a dog and giggled sweetly.

"You're still so short! I thought you would have grown more, Ciel." This statement earned her a glare and scoff. How dare she insult him in his house.

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm sixteen, not six." He backed away from her, not wanting her to see his backside, and slammed the door in her face. Right after he locked the door, he smirked at her huge green eyes glistening with dramatic tears.

"Ciellll!" She whined from the other side of the wooden door. Ciel shouted at her to leave him alone. He had a little situation that he needed to take care of and she was interrupting him. It was not every day that he could indulge in pleasuring himself and going all out with his session.

"I'm busy!" He hissed. "Get lost, go watch TV or something. Just leave me alone. I'm busy." Lizzy's smile dragged downwards into a displeased pout.

"Fine! I'll be in the living room." Her shrill yet disappointed voice and footsteps descended the stairs. She made her way into the kitchen to grab food, and strolled back into the living room to watch the television.

Ciel released a breathy scoff, tugging down his gym shorts and played with the fox tail. Now, he had to be more secretive. Deciding that he would have trouble concentrating on pleasure, his body went limp as he cautiously pulled out the butt plug. So much for all of that preparation. He was so close to his climax. She ruined it. Lizzy could come up any minute and he wouldn't be able to perform properly.

Back in the restaurant, Vincent and Rachel were finishing their dinner and chatting about Los Santos and the cool sights that they should visit in the future.

"What is your son's name?" Rachel questioned over her second glass of wine with hooded lids and flirty lashes fluttering. Vincent's cheeks tinged a color that rivaled Rachel's Pink Moscato wine, sipping on his second glass.

"Sebastian." Another sip and smile. "And your son?"

"Ciel, he's such a sweet boy." She poked the fork at her sweet salad and hummed in delight as she chewed and swallowed it. Vincent continued eating causally, but his heart was racing. He really enjoyed Rachel's company. Their chemistry was out of this world; something his son's mother lacked with him. _Sixteen years._ Vincent forced the negative thoughts out of his mind when Rachel's delightful voice shattered the calm silence between them. Her fingers tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"My son… He's physically weak, but he always strives to be the best version of himself."

"Is he... handicapped?" Vincent nearly swore under his breath after the question leaped out of his mouth. His eyes widened considerably and expected to be slapped by Rachel.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fu-_

She waved it off, noticing how guilty Vincent appeared after the words left his mouth. "Ciel has really bad asthma and if he exerts himself too much, he can end up in a bad state." Vincent's eyebrows knitted upwards together; he felt pity for the poor, innocent boy.

There was a long pause of silence between them. The waiter returned to them with a small menu in his hands. "Dessert?"

Vincent didn't mind treating Rachel, besides he felt terrible for asking if her son was handicapped without thinking things out further. Rachel ordered something sweet and Vincent ordered a slice of strawberry cheesecake.

After they finished their dinner and Vincent paid, they left the restaurant with satisfied expressions. Vincent guided Rachel towards his car, wanting to hold her dainty hand in his large hand. She was noticeably shorter than him, which was endearing to him. He felt the need to protect her. Although, he knew that she was very strong and independent; love wasn't an enemy, though.

"Thank you, Vincent," Rachel circled her arms around Vincent's neck. Resting her head against his shoulder, she nearly flinched when she felt his arms wrap around her waistline.

"Rachel," Vincent started up, leaning them on their sides against the car door. The nighttime wind played with their hair like fingers on a piano as Vincent tilted her chin upwards. They gazed into each other's eyes lovingly, but Rachel blushed furiously and tilted her face downwards. Vincent laughed softly at her bashfulness.

"What? You don't kiss on the first date?" She looked at him playfully and straightened her stance when Vincent pushed away from the car door.

"Nope, I kiss on the third date." Vincent involuntarily raised his eyebrow, tilting his head, fascination jogging through his light head.

Two hours later, Sebastian was laying on his bed with a dazed expression on his face. His eyelids were heavy and his limbs felt like a ton of bricks. He was beyond stoned; Undertaker and him smoke some loud Indica that almost sent his ass to sleep. His mind floated to pictures of Ciel. A chuckle made its way past his numb lips.

"Sebastian!" It was his dad's voice. Lazily glancing over at his cellphone, Sebastian realized that it was almost nine o' clock. Four hours did not sound too bad for a date.

"Yeah, dad?" He inquired softly, completely smacked from his high. His father narrowed his eyes from the doorway.

"The apartment smells like marijuana. Undertaker is going to kick us out," Vincent warned lowly, "Where is it? I told you to not party. Did you invite people over?" Sebastian released a breathy chuckle; Undertaker was the one who smoked with him! Alas, he couldn't confess that or else all hell would break out.

"Dad, I didn't have anyone over." That was the truth, but now he had to lie about the weed part. Thinking quickly on his feet, he added, "I got some weed from a friend at school, but I was responsible." Vincent shook his head disapprovingly.

"You are grounded."

"What the fuck, Dad!" Sebastian's buzz was officially killed and slight anxiety set in. All he did was smoke a little. Now, he wanted to rat out Undertaker, but decided against it.

"Do not raise your voice at me, Sebastian Michaelis." Fuck, he used his entire name. Sebastian sat up in the bed, pulling at his hair in frustration; red eyes, heavy limbs, rushing mind.

"But Dad, it was just a little bit of we-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. Your mother let you get away with too much." Sebastian opened his mouth to argue, but snapped it shut when his father raised his voice. "You will clean this apartment tomorrow, and don't even think about stopping anywhere. After school is out, you come straight home. If you don't follow my rules, then you are grounded until winter break."

"Grounded for _two_ months?!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Maybe living with his mother wasn't such a bad idea. Even so, who knew where she went? She cut both of them off after they left the mountains.

"Yes. I make the rules and you follow them." His father started to sound a lot like that student council president now.

"Fine," Sebastian huffed out defeated, "I will do as I'm told." As long as he used the right words, Vincent would get off of his case. It worked like magic. Vincent gave him a nod of confirmation and turned to leave.

Once he was out of sight, Sebastian curiously tiptoed over to Undertaker's room to sniff around. Nothing. Was his dad making things up? He couldn't smell his lover's scent anywhere in the apartment. He just got grounded for nothing and _agreed_ to it. His father was definitely out to get him at every given chance. Groaning as he returned to his room, he decided to call it a night.

Rachel greeted Lizzy at the door, thanking her for watching her teenage son for the evening. Ciel was definitely _not_ happy about his older cousin pestering him to leave his room throughout the night.

"Lizzy, you are an angel. Here," Rachel handed her niece forty dollars for watching Ciel and making sure that he was staying out of trouble.

"Of course, Aunt Rachel!" Lizzy happily accepted the payment and pranced out of the house.

Before she could leave, Rachel shouted out from the door's threshold, "I might need you to watch over him more in the future."

"You know my number. Just let me know, I love watching my little cousin!" Lizzy hollered back as she opened her car door and started up the engine to leave with a wave of her hand.

Rachel closed her front door after Lizzy's pink convertible disappeared down the street and made her way upstairs to check on her little boy. She wasn't surprised when she knocked and called his name to hear nothing in return. He must have fallen asleep, she smiled to herself and retired for the night after texting Vincent that she enjoyed their date.

"Sebastian! Wake up, son." That was the last thing that Sebastian wanted to do, especially after staying up until one in the morning on his cellphone. He was busy researching places to hang out in Los Santos. He found a shop near the beach, that was thirty minutes from their apartment, which sold marijuana. He bookmarked that information for later. Maybe Bard, Grell, Will, and he could hit up that place. He had to be more judicial with his activities; his father would use any and every excuse to punish him. It started to irritate him.

Groaning as he stepped out of his bedroom, he rounded the corner down the short hallway to take a refreshing shower. He felt gross from yesterday and the lingering scent of marijuana was stuck to his clothes. That wasn't anything out of the norm, although he smoked from a bong in a room that was not well-ventilated. How Undertaker eradicated the smell was beyond his understanding. Maybe Undertaker was secretly a warlock.

"Hurry up, Sebastian. You're going to be late!" His father reminded him for the twentieth time as he slipped his feet into the school uniform shoes. His hair was damp and dripping at the ends, but he could care less. Checking his cell phone, he noticed that he had a decent amount of time, but not enough time to smell the roses along the way.

"Dad, can't you just drive me there?"

"No, you're catching the subway. I have to go to work now."

Sebastian grumbled to himself, shouldering on his backpack, and pushing past his father who pulled his pizzeria uniform shit over his head with ease. Without another word, he shut the front door behind himself and briskly walked to the subway station. It was packed. Like super packed.

Fuck my life, he thought sourly and maneuvered himself through the impatient crowd of people. A man with a beer belly shouted something obscene at him when he was shoved out of the way. Sebastian knew the elder wouldn't dare touch a hair on his head, unless he wanted to go to jail instead of his 9-5 job.

In the meantime, Ciel and Alois opened the steel gates to allow the awaiting male students to file in one by one. It was inspection day. Anyone who was out of uniform would be sent to the chairwoman's office.

"You two," Alois stated pointedly at two students holding hands with ruffled shirts and loose ties, "Report to Madame Red's office this instance." Their hands swiftly disconnected, protesting against Alois' words.

"We are in uniform!" One of them declared with an angry expression while the other silently nodded in agreement.

"Go now, do not defy my orders." Ciel glanced over at the commotion and added his own two cents.

"Fix your appearance and PDA is not allowed on school grounds." He witnessed them holding hands, something that was considered misconduct. There was an announcement on Friday that there would be a strict inspection on Monday, but most of the students were caught up with the scene that happened between Sebastian and Ciel.

Sebastian swaggered through the steel gates, carrying a smug look on his face when his eyes located the shrewd boy and his loyal dog. The gust of wind ruffled his dampened hair, making him yawn loudly behind his hand. Once he approached the end of the line, he stood idly watching Ciel confirm and deny the pupils during the inspection.

"Like what you see?" Sebastian sarcastically inquired, flexing his muscles as he stepped forward. Ciel ignored the question and waved him off with a light blush that he inwardly cursed. He was not dealing with Sebastian's bullshit today. Since he woke up this morning from another heated, lustful dream of the delinquent, he chose the path of tuning him out.

Resting against his favorite tree in the courtyard, Sebastian invited Bard and Grell to hang out. Unexpectedly, they brought another blonde along with them. His cheerful disposition surprised him, to say the least. How could someone maintain happiness in this prison?

"Bassy! We want you to meet Finnian!" Grell shoved the stranger towards Sebastian, "He's one of our friends, who just transferred here." Nodding, his eyes watched as all three of them circled around with their lunches.

 _More friends? Hell yeah_ , Sebastian smirked to himself, biting down on his sandwich. He didn't expect to become _this_ popular. With more friends, he guessed that Los Santos wasn't such a drab place.

"Finnian? Nice to meet you. You smoke, too?" He inquired, truly hoping to have stoners in his orbit; he didn't want to hang out with a bunch of pansies.

"Of course, Sebastian! Why do you think I'm so happy?" This made everyone laugh and Sebastian shook his head over another bite of his sandwich.

"Oh, I thought you snorted cocaine."

Grell choked on her soda; some of the fizzy liquid busting out of her nostrils and nearly pissed her pants. Sebastian's sarcasm knew _no_ boundaries. That's one of the reasons that Grell, Bard, and now Finnian adored him. He gave no fucks. Confident, chill, sarcastic, and sadistic. One either loved him or hated his guts. He had an inkling that Ciel and Alois probably felt the latter.

"Anyways," Bard started up, "all three of us wanted to chill in Mirror Park after school. You wanna come?" Sebastian declined instantly to their dismay.

"My dad will ground me for two months, so that's a hard pass."

"Oi mate, yer a glutton for punishment."

This statement made Sebastian smirk, "Only with my dad. It's the other way around, especially with the ones who get in my way." _Like Ciel_ , he added silently in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscribes are greatly appreciated! :) Thank you so much! xoxo ~FengSuave


End file.
